Known is an electro-photographic type tandem color laser printer that detachably accommodates a plurality of photosensitive member cartridges. Such photosensitive member cartridge includes a cartridge frame formed with bearing portions, and a photosensitive drum whose lateral end portions are supported to the bearing portions of the cartridge frame.
Among such photosensitive member cartridges, there is proposed a photosensitive member cartridge whose cartridge frame is separable into an upper frame and a lower frame. Specifically, the cartridge frame can be divided into the upper and lower frames along a plane passing through a vertical center of each bearing portion.
This photosensitive member cartridge is assembled such that its photosensitive drum is first assembled to the lower frame and subsequently the upper frame is engaged with the lower frame. Assembly of the photosensitive drum to the cartridge frame is thus facilitated, compared to a case where a cartridge frame is integrally formed.